Being with my Precious Yoosung
by KawaiiGurl225
Summary: So the RFA party had already finished, and MC and Yoosung got married. They started moving together but Yoosung has been acting kinda over protective and weird. She doesn't notice it, but the rest of the member's have. Is MC truly safe with Yoosung as he says? If so, What will their future be like?


_Hi Everyone~ It's me, KawaiiGurl225(Aka Olivia) lol, so how are you? I've still been playing Mystic Messenger, and yes it is addicting! The boys are so hot! I have like over 10,000 pictures of it I think, I'll check the total later ._ _So let's start the story now_

- _ **DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN MYSTIC MESSENGER NOR ANY OF THE BOYS IN IT**_

-O _kie let's start the story~_

- _Chatroom Opened_ -

- _Yoosung Has entered the Chatroom -_

- _MC has entered the Chatroom-_ - _ **Yoosung-**_ Oh MC! You're here! How are you my honey?

- _ **MC-** _ Hi Darling, I'm good. Are you making lunch already? I could had made it for you~

- _ **Yoosung-** _ Argh I told you I was going to make it! I was going to make you some food! I have to make stuff for you too...

- _ **MC-**_ Aw sweetie it's okay, You don't have to. Plus you have work today, don't you?

- _ **Yoosung-**_ No, I took the day off to spend time with you but you barely woke up. I had to spend time with our lil bunny Hehe

- _ **MC-**_ Aw I'm sorry, I'll get up soon. Just let me get ready okay?

- _Zen Has Entered the Chatroom-_

- _ **Zen-**_ Hey MC! What you doing Yoosung? You would not believe what just happened!

- _ **MC-**_ Um, you got a pet?

- _ **Yoosung-**_ A new beer bottle?

- _ **Zen-**_ What? No! I got a new role for the new play! I'm cosplaying as a "knight" named Jihae." He's from a game about a flower or something like that. I'll look at it in a bit.

- _ **MC-**_ Oh that's nice! Well I got to go and take a shower to meet Yoosung downstairs talk to you soon! And I think that game is a relationship simulator I would say. I've played and watched a bit of it before.

- _ **Yoosung-**_ Bye honey~ I'll check on you in a bit once your eating lunch~ ...Also I'm your simulator now...I'll see you in a bit!

- _ **Zen-**_ Uh, O-Okay, Bye! _-MC has left the chatroom_ _-Zen-_ Ugh you too are so lovey dovey! You both got married a month ago and you're already this happy? Gosh, my looks can't help anymore~

- _ **Yoosung-**_ Hey! She's my wife okay? I stopped playing LOL so much just to be with her! All of that time being with her was so worth it! Oh she's taking a shower, how cute~

- _ **Zen-**_ Ugh cute!? I'm the one who who should be saying stuff that are cute! Why does people hate me now? Are they jealous of my beauty?

 _-Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

 _ **-Jaehee-**_ Oh you got a new role Zen? Also, nobody should be jealous of your beauty, instead they should admire it.

-Zen- Exactly! Thank you Jaehee!

- ** _Yoosung-_ ** Whatever, anyways I'm gonna go finish cooking MC's food. Talk to y'all later

- _ **Zen-**_ Cya!

-Jaehee-Goodbye Yoosung. Tell MC I said hello.

-Yoosung _has left the chatroom_ _ **-Jaehee-**_ It truly is a shame that I have to go now. Mr. Han is calling for me to schedule his next meeting. Goodbye Zen, and goodluck on the new role!

 _ **-Zen-** _ That rich kid! Bye Jaehee, don't overwork yourself.

 _\- Jaehee has left the chatroom_

 _ **-Zen-**_ Aw nobody is here anymore... I guess I should start practicing. It's too hot for me to go out so I'll head to the gym later.

\- Remember to eat, it's not good to miss out on your daily meals~

 _-Zen has now left the chatroom_

 _-Yoosung's Pov-_ I wonder if MC slept well. Last night she was finishing the paper signatures for my eye surgery from the hospital from 3 weeks ago and started organizing my patients for the month. Gosh, she's truly something you know? I hope she's going to be happy being together with me **forever** ~.

I looked beside me to see our bunny staring at me on the blue couch in the living room. His brown fur reminds me of the nice sweet coffee I made for my honey. I listened closely to hear my wife sing her songs in the shower once again. Her voice is so beautiful! I was lost in my thoughts until I smelled something burning and ran into the kitchen.

Ah! The waffle I made for MC is burning!

I threw away the waffle quickly, making sure I didn't burn myself, and cleaned the small machine. I added the batter back into the machine and payed closely attention to it. Hopefully she doesn't smell the burnt chocolate chip waffle in the trash. Hmm, I don't want her mad again. I hope she still loves me~

 _-Hi Everyone! This is where I'm going to stop this chapter._ Please leave a review below! Thank you all for reading and I hope to see y'all soon! Bye~

-#StayKawaii


End file.
